Absolute Obidience
by Aline azurE
Summary: -Fandom Deadly Sins: Soul of Evada- "Kau akan menikmati, apa yang akan kuberikan padamu, Neil..." "ALBERT, OH!" Iris biru berputar ke atas. Sensasi nikmat mengaduk-aduk ingatan. Memutar balikan langit dan dasar. Erangan yang tenggelam bersama pagutan angin dan kesunyian. Yaoi, Lime, non-con.


**Absolute Obidience**

Deadly Sins: Soul of Evada © Tasya Sabrina

Plotline © Aline azure

Rate: M

Warning: OOC, Lime, drabblet-like, typo(s).

-Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa selain hasrat nista-

Seorang pria, terhuyung, menyeret langkah keluar dari bar tepi kota yang sunyi. Jika ini bar biasa, tentu dia sudah membawa satu-dua wanita cantik atau kenalan lelaki menawan sebagai oleh-oleh untuk menemaninya tidur. Sinar perak rembulan memantul di mata emasnya, keluar dengan lengan berlumur darah. Merah menetes perlahan dari poni hijau daun ke pipi. Mungkin seharusnya dia membawa Miriam atau Neil bersamanya—sehingga dia tak perlu pulang dengan kondisi babak belur. Albert tak menyangka kalau segerombol perampok kecil yang Ia kalahkan tadi sore memiliki pemimpin seorang iblis. Iblis ras murni yang menyamar menjadi manusia, menjalankan bisnis kotor menjual anak-anak dan mendirikan sebuah bar sebagai tempat persembunyian. Kalau klien tidak menawarkan harga dobel, dia tidak akan menerima.

"Ck," Albert mendecak pelan. Dia bersandar di dinding bata merah dan menggigit sobekan kain untuk menghentikan darah. Dia tak ingin kembali dan dipergoki Alice dalam keadaan seperti ini. Albert meremas ubun-ubunnya. Albert bisa menghindari serangan resonansi paralisis dengan baik, sabetan tangan sabit, dan tembakan api hitam tanpa masalah tapi Ia tetap ragu. Iblis itu mengeluarkan cairan racun tepat sesaat Albert akan memenggal kepalanya mungkin karena staminanya nyaris merah dan dia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pertarungan sebelum polisi kerajaan datang. Dia jadi lengah. Paling tidak, karena telah membunuh ras murni, pria bermata emas ini telah mempelajari satu _skill_ langka yang Ia dengar, hanya bisa dipelajari lewat mengadakan perjanjian dengan Iblis. Lumayan terbayar mahal. Albert meninggalkan bar yang hancur, tertatih berjalan ke arah sungai.

"Anti bisanya habis. Oh," Albert ingat. Sebagian besar suplai ramuan beserta aksesoris tim Ia titipkan pada Alice. Albert lupa memintanya kembali. Albert lebih suka menggunakan cadangan miliknya sendiri untuk misi yang Ia terima secara pribadi. Albert menjilat tetes merah di tepi bibir.

"Haaah. Racun apaan ini. Jangan bilang ini iblis ras _succubus_." Tak ada pilihan lain, dia harus pulang. Pandangan mulai sedikit membias. Bagus, sekarang kepalanya pusing. Tubuh dan dada mulai terasa sedikit panas. Begitu sampai di pintu depan penginapan, Ia berusaha menyelinap. Ruang tamu sepi. Jarum jam menunjukan di angka 1. Untunglah, teman-temannya sudah tidur.

"Albert?" Suara familiar menggema dari lorong sebelah kanan.

"Sial." Sayang, tidak semuanya tertidur.

"A-apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Lelaki itu menatap Albert dengan mata birunya.

"Hahaha. Aku tak apa-apa, Neil. Ini cuma tergores dikit." Dia hanya ingin tidur. Dan melupakan hawa panas yang merembet dari dadanya ke seluruh tubuhnya perlahan dalam alam mimpi.

"Hei, tunggu! Ka-kau kehilangan banyak darah!" Pemuda itu memegangi pundak Albert. Dan setengah menyeret menuju kamarnya.

"Haha Neil. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku akan jelaskan besok, sekarang aku ingin tidur. "

"Ya, paling tidak kita harus menutup luka menganga di punggungmu itu, duduklah," karena kalah tenaga, Albert menurut

"Ah untung, aku punya sedikit sisa perban dan suplai dari Miriam. Dimana ya tadi…" tangan Neil mengaduk-aduk laci.

"Neil, tolonglah, aku harus—" Rasa panas itu kembali menjalar. Kali ini membuat jantungnya berdetup dan berlonjak sedikit kuat.

"Tidak, tunggulah sebentar! Aku yakin menaruhnya disekitar sini!" Pemuda berambut biru itu bangkit dan mencari di tas keclnya. Mata emas Albert menatap kosong jemari Neil yang menggantung di selipan buku. Jari Neil panjang tapi halus, tipe tangan feminin. Siapa sangka temannya yang paling tahan terhadap serangan fisik memiliki jari selembut itu? Albert menyeringai di balik surai hijaunya.

"Oke! Aku menemukannya. Tahanlah sediki—"

"Satu menit."

"Apa maksu—"

"Kuberi kau waktu satu menit. Jika lebih dari itu. Nah… aku tak mau tanggung jawab." Albert menyeringai lebar. Neil sempat keheranan berusaha mencerna perkataan ketuanya. Neil yang sudah terbiasa dengan seringai kuda (baca: _rape smile_) dari Albert, mencoba mengambil kesimpulan inosen—mungkin Albert kelelahan dan ingin segara tidur. Tapi dia tak ingin Albert tidur dengan ranjang yang penuh darah. Alice pasti akan sedih jika mengetahuinya (atau malah salah mengira kalau kakaknya itu perempuan karena bisa mengeluarkan darah sangat banyak tanpa sebab yang jelas saat bangun tidur). Pikiran suci dan tak bernoda itu menjawab tanda tanyanya.

Neil tersenyum dan berkata, "ya aku akan cepat. Kau boleh menghitung dari 60 untuk memastikan." Albert langsung membuka kemeja putihnya yang tipis ke lantai. Nah, ini terasa lebih baik. Dada Albert yang panas sedikit lega merasakan angin dingin dari jendela membelai dada bidangnya dengan lembut.

_Sepuluh detik lewat Neil. Jangan sampai menyesal._ Albert berkata pada nuraninya.

"Wah, apa yang kau lawan tadi, Al? Kelihatannya dia kuat sekali." Neil mencoba menebak sekaligus memancing Albert . Ia berpindah tepat ke depan Albert. Sebelum menutup dengan perban, Neil mengoleskan krim yang dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa khasiatnya ke dada Albert—dia hanya meniru apa yang Alice lakukan dulu ketika Arthur memiliki luka yang sama.

"Ya, terus saja kau oleskan krim itu Neil… Waktumu tinggal 30 detik." Albert menyeringai makin lebar. Rasa panas yang dirasakan Albert kini sudah merambat ke antara kakinya. Dia mungkin sudah terlatih untuk menahan hasratnya—menyelamatkan diri dari tatapan mematikan Alice— tapi dalam kondisi kelelahan seperti ini, Albert sendiri tak yakin. Neil semakin keheranan mendengar perkataan Albert. Tapi mulai khawatir, jangan-jangan gerakannya terlalu kasar?

"Ah, kalau ada yang sakit bilang saja. Apa aku terlalu keras? Maafkan aku Albert. Sebentar aku akan segera menutupnya. " Neil memang bukan ahli merawat orang. Dulu waktu Ia terkena luka akibat serangan listrik monster yang merawatnya juga Alice, saat itu grupnya terpecah, dan Ia hanya bersama Alice. Kelihatannya Miriam mengajarkan beberapa hal kepada Alice. Tangannya memang kurang halus.

"Sepuluh detik, Neil." Suara bariton Albert menulusup halus ke telinga Neil. Neil hanya tersenyum menjawabnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mengepaskan lebar perban dengan sayatan melintang di dada bidang Albert. Sekarang hawa dari jendela tak bisa mendinginkan dirinya lagi. Albert mulai menghitung satu-satu dalam hati secara lambat.

BRUK.

Suara berat badan yang tumpah ke ranjang kayu halus menggema. Mata emas bertemu dengan mata biru. Tangan feminin yang halus itu ada dalam genggamannya. Nafasnya memburu , Ia menatap tajam Neil. Rambut biru terurai di seprai putih. Surai zafir hijau bergantung mengkilau terkena cahaya bulan.

"Waktumu habis, Neil." Ujar Albert dengan nafas memburu. Dia sudah mencapai titik batasnya.

"A-Albert? Apa yang kau—" Neil mencoba mendorong Albert dari atasnya. Tapi Albert lebih cepat bertindak.

"_Absolute Obidience ON. _Neil. Kau akan menikmati apa yang kuberikan padamu." Kata-kata Albert kali ini membuat Neil merasakan tubuhnya kehilangan tenaga. Semua terasa hilang, ditelan udara. Perasaan apa ini? Sentuhan Albert anehnya terasa lembut dan Ia tak ada keinginan melawan. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Seolah tersihir tiba-tiba. Hembusan napas, berat tubuh tepat diatasnya menahan Neil dibawah. Melepaskan semua benda yang menempel di badannya. Neil menginginkannya. Dada bidang itu, lengan kokoh itu, bibir basah dan mata emas yang berkilau. Kejadian itu begitu cepat.

"Ah…" Albert mengerang. Menusuk dalam gerakan teratur. Terarah. Jari halus Neil mencari pegangan, menyandarkan keningnya di kepala ranjang. Rasa nikmat macam apa ini?

"Oh, disitu..." desah Neil halus. Albert terhenti, membetulkan posisi dan mengarahkan ke sisi yang tepat. Jari Albert halus menyusuri aliran tulang punggung. Mulai dari puncak leher, menarik segenggam rambut biru, kepalanya maju ke depan menyelipkan sedikit kecupan di ujung bibir,lalu melanjut dari tengah sampai pucuk bawah, berbelok ke sisi kanan dan kiri, menahan panggul berkulit putih secara stabil di tempat.

"_My angel Neil... Say my name._" Tempat malaikat ada dia atas langit dan Albert akan mengantarkan Neil kesana. Dengan kemampuan seorang ahli Albert sekarang menekan lebih kuat. Lebih kencang, lebih tepat sasaran seperti menenggelamkan anak panah menembus sasaran sedalam mungkin.

"AKH, ALBERT OH!" Iris biru berputar ke atas. Sensasi nikmat mengaduk-aduk ingatan. Memutar balikan langit dan dasar. Erangan yang tenggelam bersama pagutan angin dan kesunyian.

Hembusan napasnya halus. Bayangan Neil yang terlelap memantul dari mata emas. Albert menyeringai, stamina anak itu tak terlalu tinggi rupanya. Padahal baru satu putaran. Dia beranjak menarik selimut putih dan menjatuhkan tepat di atas kepala surai biru. Sinar bulan menyinari punggungnya, tetes keringat turun dari leher ke otot scapula dan spinal yang kokoh. Mengalungkan kemeja putih seadanya ke leher, lalu keluar menutup pintu pelan.

Silau. Sengatan matahari yang menerabas membuat Ia bangun. Sambil memegangi pundaknya, Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat dari bantal. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lelah. Padahal sepertinya tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Neil menggaruk kepalanya. Berusaha mencari kaus lengan hitam di lantai. Kenapa dia tidur bertelanjang dada? Hm. Neil mengangkat bahu mungkin waktu tengah malam Ia merasa kepanasan lalu secara tak sadar melepas pakaiannya.

"Kau melakukannya! Aku tidak percaya ini!" Telinga Neil menangkap suara melengking dari luar kamar. Alice?

"Hah? Memang aku melakukan apa? Ah sepertinya kau kebanyakan baca homo sampai terbawa mimpi begitu," suara bariton Albert yang dikenalnya membalas.

"Alice tenanglah, sepertinya kau kelelahan. Turnamen kemarin memang berat tapi kau berhasil melewatinya sekarang sebaiknya kau istirahat."

"Kau juga tak percaya padaku, Lucas?!"

"Kau dengar katanya? Sebaiknya kau istirahat." suara Albert terkekeh sambil menjawab dengan tenang. Neil buru-buru keluar kamar

"Albert, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Alice kenapa? " Tanya Neil.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Neil. Sama sekali. Tidak ada. Apa-apa." Albert meringis dan meninggalkan Neil yang bertanya-tanya.

Tinggal sedikit lagi, perhitungan Albert hampir meleset. Kemampuan _Absolute Obidience_ akan memudar saat itu. Dia harus lebih sering berlatih dengan jurus baru itu. Dan oh, melakukan hal itu secara privat dan jauh dari telinga teman-temannya. Mungkin lain kali dia akan mempertimbangkan menggunakan mainan yang baru Ia beli. Sayang keadaan mendesak membuat Albert tak sempat main-main. Albert berjanji dalam hati kalau Ia akan menggunakan kemampuan barunya untuk kebaikan...dan untuk kesenangan pribadinya juga.

-END-

A/N: DAN DENGAN INI ALBERT SELANGKAH LEBIH DEKAT DENGAN VESSEL OF LUST. /gak

HAHAHAHA APA INI LIME YAOI PERTAMA SAYA KAMPRET. #dor

ALBERT BI LOL. HAHA GATAU AH. #koprol

Jujur, saya nulis ini emang terburu-buru. #dor Gimana saya juga belum pernah nulis ginian wwwwww.

Pertamanya mikir mau jadiin AU, tapi kok gak pas, saya suka sifat mereka jadi ga berani OOC-in terlalu jauh. (TwT) Jadi beraninya terpaksa bikin scene khayalan(?) baru. Dimana itu kan si Albert habis ngalahin semacam secret boss, hadiahnya uang sama skill langka baru. Bayangan saya kalau di battle field, _Absolute Obidience_ ini bisa bikin musuh jadi temen dan sifatnya _single target_. Terus cuma bisa dipake satu kali setiap pertarungan. Tapi kalo diimplementasiin ke dunia biasa, ya… bisa bikin orang nurut perintah dia tapi buat jangka waktu tertentu aja (semakin dilatih pengaruhnya bisa semakin tahan lama lel) dan nantinya orang itu gak inget perlakuan apa yang dilakukan si pemakai sama dia. Karena ras iblis yang dibunuh Albert itu kebetulan dari ras murni langka succubus/incubus yang memang spesiesnya harus memperkaos orang buat dapetin energi, otomatis bayangan saya _skill_ yang sifatnya _mind-control_ kaya gini juga harus _available_. Ibarat singa yang pemakan daging, tentu aja diciptain dengan punya gigi sama cakar yang tajam buat ngerobek-robek mangsanya.

Akhir kata makasih buat pemilik OC yang sudah ngijinin saya buat meng-abuse charanya. #dor

Makasih yang uda mau baca! :D dan silahkan tanggapannya lel. /melipir


End file.
